The Resurrection Stone
by skysayzrawr
Summary: What would have happened if Dumbledore had turned the ring over in his hand, rather than putting it on. One-shot.


_Just a quick one-shot of what I think ought to have happened when Dumbledore gets the resurrection stone as a horcrux on Marvolo Gaunt's ring. It seemed like a plot device, not an actual reason, was behind why he put the ring on, hoping to see his family again. After all, to use the stone, you are specifically told to turn it in your hand...why would putting it on do anything? But if he hadn't put it on, he wouldn't have been cursed and wouldn't have died, making the end of book six and all of book seven turn out vastly different and probably less interesting to the reader. So I can see why J.K. made him do that...but personally I think Dumbledore's way too smart to do something stupid like that. And because of that, here's my take on things!_

* * *

I held the stone in my hand, its weight heavy from being mounted onto a ring. Pushing my rather curiously shaped spectacles up on the bridge of my crooked nose, I squinted at the scratch marks on the surface of it. The sign for the Hallows, it seemed. I could feel my old heart speed up slightly, and my breath caught in my throat. Could this be…? No, the chance was too great. I had spent over half my life searching for the Hallows, and to find one just land into my lap after all this time was too big a coincidence. Surely it was just Marvolo's initials, as in the memory I'd procured. But what if? What if this _was_ the stone? The resurrection stone.

My frail hand shaking slightly, I put it in the palm of my hand, closed my eyes, and turned it thrice. At first I heard nothing, and heaved a sigh at getting my hopes up. I should have known better, my search had long since ended. But then, a noise.

"Al?" I heard a girl whisper, and my eyes flew open. Was it her? _It was_. I had been right. She looked around for a second before smiling and stepping closer. "Albus, it is you! You're so old!"

"Ariana!" I whispered, my throat wouldn't allow me any more. I held off a blink, afraid if I closed my eyes she'd disappear into thin air. Translucent though she was, she had more substance than a ghost. It was really her. "Ariana, I missed you so much, I'm so sorry!"

"Al, it's okay." she said gently, smiling a little. I sobbed, instantly becoming the seventeen-year old that might have just killed his sister again. She came closer, sitting in front of me on the floor of my office. "Listen to me, brother. It's not your fault, alright? I'm in a better place, and I don't blame you a bit. Neither does mum or dad."

"R-really?" I choked, unable to accept her words.

"Really." she said firmly, giving me a dimpled grin. "And Aberforth might blame you and himself, but it _doesn't matter_. What's done is done. Old history. You need to stop blaming yourself for something that happened long ago."

"B-but…" I began, and a new wave of tears leaked from my eyes, rendering my vocal chords useless.

"Brother, it _doesn't matter._" Ariana reassured me, patting me on the back as best she could. From behind us, another voice rang out.

"No it doesn't. You have a duty to do, son, and you need to get over the events of your youth to do your best." my mother said. Kendra. I turned around to see her and father standing in the doorway, looking strict, but proud and kind. "We're amazed by you, Albus. But you need to help young Harry out and defeat the dark lord. You're so close, and you can't be selfish now, darling."

"You're right." I said, voice firm and face drying. I smiled, my courage bolstered. I could do this. I could guide Harry along the path and give him direction, letting him save the day once and for all.

Arianna, Mother, Father, and I talked for ages that night, about everything and nothing. As the sun rose, I said my teary goodbye and turned the stone over the other way, watching my dearest loved ones fade from my life once more. Putting the stone in a cabinet behind a picture, I fastened my cloak and prepared for a journey into Hogsmeade, to make up with my younger brother. It was a new day, and there was hope yet. With courage and love, we could and would overcome the most insurmountable things in our futures.


End file.
